1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a savings calculator, and more particularly to a system and method for calculating savings realized over a period of time for several categories useful to a manager of travel related services.
2. Related Art
In the past, providers of travel related services to travel customers would operate using a transactional business model, that is, the service providers would charge a commission related to an individual transaction requested by the travel customer.
Recently, there has been a move by the providers of travel related services from the transactional business model to an advisory service model.
In the advisory service model, the relationship between the provider and the customer is based on the value provided to the travel customer rather than merely charging a commission per transaction.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product that would allow a manager of such a relationship, in a standardized fashion, to evaluate and quantify the value brought to a customer over a period of time.